Finding Love and Closure
by Emma Ro
Summary: Bella goes to Emmett's tattoo shop to get a new tattoo and falls in love along the way. Em/B pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything. Thank you to forthelongestday for FINALLY getting this all pretty and beta'd. This was one of my first fics so please be nice, it's just cleaned up.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Introductions<p>

I walked to the tattoo parlor with a stack of papers in my hand. I had it all planned out. I was going to get a full back piece to memorialize the loss of my parents. This was going to be the final step in letting go and moving on.

I was born in Forks, Washington to Charlie and Renee Swan. When I was two, my parents divorced and my mom moved me to Phoenix, Arizona. My mother was a spastic woman. She loved to try everything once. When I was 13, she decided to try out sky diving and came home with a new boyfriend, Phil Dwyer. They fell in love quickly, but I was happy for her. You could tell just by looking at them, that it was real. When I was just about to turn 17, I decided to move back to Washington, to give my mother and new step-father some alone time.

It was a hard decision and my mother tried to talk me out of it multiple times, claiming she and Phil loved having me there, but to no avail. My mind was made up, and two weeks before school started, I packed up my meager 'winter' wardrobe and caught a flight to Seattle.

My father was a quiet man; soft spoken unless he felt passionate about something. He had trouble showing affection but I always knew he loved me more than life itself. We got along fine, mostly in silence, but we discovered a routine quite quickly. Charlie was the police chief and an avid fisherman, which meant I rarely saw him in the morning, whether it be to get to work on time or to be out before the fish started biting. I would go to school, clean the house, and have dinner on the table before he made it home for the evening. The arrangement worked well for us, Charlie got a clean house and home cooked meals again and I got to use my stellar cooking skills without having to be the grown up.

It was six months after I moved to Washington that everything changed. I was walking up the sidewalk to the house when I heard the phone ringing. Tripping over my own feet, I ran into the table the phone sat on and panted out a 'hello' into the receiver. I felt my legs fall out from under me as I listened to the Phoenix police officer tell me that a drunk driver blew a red light and t-boned Renee and Phil's vehicle. It had hit the passenger side door, crushing it in, killing my mother instantly. Phil, on the other hand, held on for the ride to the hospital. They worked on him for hours trying to save him but the whiplash had severed his spine, and they were unable to save him.

When my father got home an hour later, he found me curled up on the floor, sobbing to the point of hysteria. He had to call the town doctor, who happened to be a family friend, to come and sedate me. When I managed to choke out the brief phone conversation to my father, he immediately got on the phone to book us both a flight. We took care of everything quickly. We sold the house along with most of their possession, only boxing up and sending to Forks what I wanted to keep. Between both Renee and Phil's financial holdings I was a rather wealthy woman, but I would have traded everything to have them back just long enough to say goodbye.

Life went on. I stayed in my depressed funk through the end of the school year, only coming out of it when I made a new friend in Alice Masen, after she and her family moved to town in June. Alice and her twin brother, Edward, became my lights in the darkness. They became my best friends, my confidantes, my moral and sometimes physical support—and they remain to be to this day.

Senior year started and I turned 18. My life was going back to as normal as possible. I hung out with Alice and Edward all the time. Edward and I briefly tried dating but quickly nixed the idea after the first kiss, both of us feeling as if we had been kissing a sibling. So the three of us were best friends. Alice and I went to Edward's football games and shopped together. Edward and I listened to music and watched movies together.

We graduated that year with plans to go to the University of Wisconsin. Alice was going for her generals then planning to move to New York to study fashion; Edward planned for a medical degree. I pursued a literature degree with plans to become an editor. Life was going as planned. I was having fun in college, doing well in classes, and then my life was upended again with another phone call.

I was sitting at my desk, junior year, typing out my closing statement of my final term paper of the year. I just had to hit send and my junior year would be over; I could pack up my remaining things load it into my old Chevy truck and head back to Forks for the summer. Alice, Edward, and I were planning to go out to celebrate that night; so I hit the send button, shut down my laptop, and headed off to get ready.

When I got back to the dorm room, Alice was already there, dressed and finishing her make-up. I got dressed just as Edward came and knocked on the door. We headed at out for dinner at a nice restaurant before heading out to a club meeting up with Alice's boyfriend, Jasper. The bass pounded as we walked in the door, and my cell phone rang.

I stood there in the doorway listening to my father's deputy tell me that my father had been shot to death in a robbery attempt. The room started spinning as the phone fell from my hand. I could feel the tears streaming down my face until finally the world went dark.

I woke up in the emergency room with Edward sitting by my side. I looked over at him and the tears started up again. He looked up as he heard the sniffles and ran to wrap his arms around me. He held me as I told him about the phone call, about being an orphan at 21. When I cried myself out, he went to get the doctor so we could go home. Alice came in and sat on the bed with me, Edward had told her what happened, and she told me she was there for me always. We got back to the dorms and they stayed with me all night. In the morning, they helped me pack up and drive home.

I decided to keep dad's house, as it was already payed off, and rent it out after I went back to school. I packed up most of the personal stuff I wanted to keep and put it in a storage unit. I rented a two-bedroom apartment just off campus for my senior year, sold my truck, and bought a newer vehicle. When I went back for my senior year, it was with a new perspective on life: live each moment as if it is your last and love unconditionally because you never know how long you will get with that person.

I made senior editor in under 3 years, and that brought me to Inked. At 25 I was going to do something big, huge, and all for my parents. I was going to have their memories immortalized on my back.

I pushed through the door of the tattoo parlor and walked up the to the counter. There was a tall tattoo covered woman with multi-colored hair working on a ditzy blonde girl who wouldn't shut up.

"Emmett!" the tattooist yelled and looked over at me with a small smile. "He'll be right with you." I nodded, as she looked me over with a curious look before turning back to the ditz on the table.

I turned away from her to look at the artwork on the walls. There was a beautiful painting of a pin-up styled fairy standing in a meadow staring me in the face. I had always had an obsession with fairies and a fascination with pin-up girls, but no one ever knew. I was staring at the painting, fascinated, when I felt someone walk up behind me.

"Do you like it?" I heard a deep male voice ask.

"It's gorgeous. She's beautiful." I replied before turning to look at the man.

I froze as I looked into the chest of a huge, hulking man, nearly 6 and a half feet tall. He appeared to have muscles on top of muscles and his shoulders were absolutely huge. He looked as if he could bench press a car. I slowly took in the muscle tee he had on, showing off his fully sleeved arms, and the spattering of tattoos on his legs as well. I looked up into his face and saw the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen, along with perfect, kissable lips and a set of dimples to die for. He face was boyish in a way that you would have thought it wouldn't go with the sheer size of his body, but on him it worked.

"Thank you, it's mine."

I shook my head slightly and looked back at the painting.

"You painted this? It's…there are no words…" I looked back at him and saw a sheepish, embarrassed look on his face that made him look even more adorable than before.

"Well, thank you again. So, what can I do for you?" He looked down at the stack of papers I held in my hand before leading me to the counter.

"I want to get a memorial piece, for my parents. I have a lot of pictures and rough sketches. It's big, and it'll definitely take some time." I said, my nerves coming back to me making my voice shake a bit towards the end.

"Okay, well let's see what you got."

I spread out all the pictures I had, the fish and the police badge for my father, a jade colored fairy for my mother, along with the baseball for Phil and a few other little things to piece it together. Emmett, as I learned his name was, was looking over the photos trying to piece it together as I explained the meaning of each piece.

"You said you had rough sketches? Do you have them with you?

"Oh, yeah." I pulled out the other papers out of my purse and handed them over. I wasn't much of a drawer, but I was able to get the ideas in my head out on paper.

"Do you mind if I keep these? I will take a look and put something together for you. When did you want to do this?"

"Whenever you can. I can work around your schedule. How many visits do you think it'll take?"

"Well, I won't know for sure until I see how I get it pieced together, but I'd say two maybe three, depending on how your skin takes the ink. You have some detailed pictures and some things that don't exactly complement each other. Give me a few days, you can either stop back or I can email you what I've sketched up and then we can make your first appointment." He was looking at the pictures with a questioning face before looking up at me with a smile, popping the dimples out.

I nodded and thanked him, giving him my email and phone numbers, as well as telling him I'd come back later that week. I walked out of the shop with confidence that Emmett was going to create something perfect for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything. Thank you to forthelongestday for FINALLY getting this all pretty and beta'd. This was one of my first fics so please be nice, it's just cleaned up.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Visit 1<p>

I had been talking with Emmett back and forth all week. He had emailed me ideas, different takes on a few things, adding his touches in, finding the perfect pieces to create the perfect tattoo for me. We had spent a lot of time on the phone and gotten more comfortable with each other, joking and laughing, and genuinely enjoying each other. I had learned that he was originally from Tennessee but moved to Seattle for school, and after he got his BA in Business, he went to start his apprenticeship with a local tattoo artist who had been in the business for 30 years and planned on retiring. Emmett had worked for him for 4 years before he retired and left Emmett the tattoo shop. Emmett had owned it for 2 years and loved it with all he had, he said it was his dream.

I thought about Emmett a lot. I had started to feel an attraction to him and wanted to spend as much time with him as I could. I was walking towards the shop getting ready for the first visit, giving myself a pep talk trying to get my nerves under control when I made it to the door. I took a deep breath and went in.

My appointment was at 1 PM. I was a bit early but wanted to have time to get everything done. I walked in and saw the woman with the rainbow-colored hair again, cleaning up her station, getting ready for the man who was sitting in the chair in front of her.

She looked over at me and smiled. "Hey, Emmett said you'd be in. He's running a few minutes late. He should be here soon, just go ahead and take a seat in the waiting area or you can come over and talk with us?" She quirked her eyebrow at me and I nodded, walking over to them.

I sat down in the chair in the corner, "I'm Bella, by the way."

"I know, Emmett won't shut up about you. He's very interested in you." I looked up at her quickly, thinking I misunderstood her meaning. She smirked at me and finished, "your tattoo, I mean." She turned around to finish putting her stuff together. "I'm Rosalie, and this studly man here is my boyfriend, Peter."

I looked at the man as he nodded and smiled at me. "Hey sugar, how you doin'?" He drawled at me with a heavy Texan accent.

I smiled and giggled out, "I'm fine. Thanks. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm good. We both finished our appointments early so my Rosie here is finishing up my sleeve tonight." He looked over at her and she smiled back at him. You could clearly see the love between them and I felt a bit like a voyeur invading their space. Luckily, Emmett walked in the door at that moment, loaded down with bags.

"Yo, I got food. Who wants Chinese for lunch?" He looked up and smiled with a slight spark to his eye as he noticed I was there. "I brought enough for you, if you want some. I got a few different things."

"Thank you, that would be great."

"Yes, I'm starving." Peter jumped up and ran toward the food.

"Emmett, I just got my shit put together and was about to get started, now Peter's not ready." Rosalie yelled from her station.

"Relax Rose, come eat a little then you can start." Emmett countered.

They had a strange relationship. They were best friends but they seemed almost like siblings. I watched as they fought over the food, pushing and making cracks at each other.

Emmett looked up at me and smiled, nodding his head to tell me to come over. As I walked over, I thought I could feel his eyes taking in my body. I felt my body grow wet at the thought that he might be attracted to me. _God, I would love to feel him pressed against me. To feel his body on top of mine. To feel him pounding into me. _I shot those thoughts away as quickly as they came, knowing he would never see me like that.

The four of us sat down and ate lunch together, laughing and having a good time, before Rosalie and Peter went to her station to get to work. I helped Emmett clean up before heading back to his station towards the back of the building.

"Ok, let me show you what I'm thinking." He held up a picture for me; it was everything I wanted. He had drawn a large bass wrapped around the police badge that would be placed over my left shoulder blade, and the fairy standing dressed in a feminized baseball uniform holding a baseball, to be placed over my right shoulder. Each side had the respective backgrounds, including pines on the left and cacti on the right, while in the center, holding it all together, was an angel with spread arms in front of her full wings. It was gorgeous; and as I stared at it, I couldn't help the tears that filled my eyes. I looked up at Emmett with amazement. He came closer to me, staring into my eyes and brushed away the tears that I didn't realize were falling.

I sat the picture down on the table and looked back at Emmett. I walked up to him and slowly, hesitantly put my arms around his neck and hugged him close. He responded right away, wrapping his arms around my back and pulled me even tighter to his large chest. As he pulled his face away he looked down into my eyes. He snuck a quick peek down at my lips before looking back into my eyes. I could feel something changing between us, I could feel the hope breaking through my wall and straight into my heart. He slowly lowered his mouth, pressing his lips to mine lightly for just a second before pulling back again.

He cracked a smile and whispered, "I take it you like it?"

I smiled and laughed lightly, "No, I don't like it. I absolutely love it. It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Thank you for doing this for me."

He smiled and nodded before unwrapping his arms from around me and pulling away. He took the picture and went over get his station set up. "I already made a transfer of it but I need to check the size again before we get started. Let me get things hooked up first and then we can check it."

I smiled and nodded at him. I started looking around, trying not to let my nerves get to me.

"The good news is that when we reworked the whole thing the amount of time this would take went down quite a bit. It should only take two sittings. One for outlining and shading and another for coloring. Unless of course, you want to draw it out a bit once you see how painful it might actually be." He smirked at me. I remembered him making fun of me over the phone when I told him I had a low pain tolerance and that I was very nervous that I wouldn't be able to handle the pain.

"Haha. Thank you very much. Two will be just fine. I will deal with the pain."

He laughed a big belly laugh and finished hooking everything together. "Ok. Why don't you take off your sweatshirt and we will see if I have to resize this baby."

I pulled off my sweatshirt adjusting my spaghetti strap tank with the built-in shelf bra, (It was going to hurt enough, no use in making it more painful by wearing a real bra with tight straps) before looking him in the face. He was starting straight at my cleavage with an awed expression. I giggled and blushed before clearing my throat, trying to catch his attention. It worked, he looked up at my face and flushed with embarrassment. I laughed at him and turned around, showing him my back.

"Let's measure this out so we can get started. We are already going to be here forever, no point in dragging it out."

I felt him press the cool paper to my skin, moving the straps of my tank a little, trying to place it correctly. Where his fingers touched my skin, I heated. It felt like jolts of electricity were running through my system, shooting straight to my core. As he pulled away, I felt his hand caress my shoulder and down the plane of my shoulder blade. He pulled away completely and cleared his throat.

"It's perfect." He whispered, clearing his throat again. "Go ahead and push the straps down so I can transfer it on and we can get started."

I moved the straps down off my arms, holding the front up to keep my breasts covered and reached my arm around to push the back down a bit more. I heard Emmett putting on the rubber gloves and then I felt the cold gel being rubbed all over my shoulders and back. He pulled his fingers away and grabbed the transfer paper. He lightly placed the paper on my skin, careful to get it straight. He rubbed the design on, making sure not to smear or smudge any part of it. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck as he tried to get the transfer it perfectly. He was driving me crazy with the feel of him being so close and his breath on my skin. I was enthralled with the feeling of him touching me.

He finally pulled the paper away and grabbed a hand mirror for me to look. "Does it look like it's placed where you want it?"

"Yes, it's perfect. Let's get started."

"Ok. Get on up on the table and lay down. I'll go out the door until you get situated, just call me when you're done," and he walked out of the room.

I got up on the table, my nerves coming back full force. I positioned myself so I was covered and called Emmett back in. He walked in and started getting set up, pulling the back of my tank down further, placing the waterproof paper towels in the back so my clothes wouldn't get wet. He got his gloves on and I felt my body starting to shake as he got the ink in the needles.

"Are you ready?"

"Um…is it too late to ask for a stiff drink?" He laughed at my joke and started slowly.

I heard the buzzing ring through my ears, deafening me. He positioned his hand on my left hand shoulder as he neared me with the needle. I felt the first pricks in my skin and immediately tensed.

"Calm down. It's ok. After a little while the pain just becomes numbness and you won't even feel it. Talk to me, distract yourself."

Just hearing Emmett's voice was enough to calm me down enough to stop the shaking and the tension started to leave my body. I felt him place the needles into my back again as he started on the edge of the design. I racked my brain, trying to think of something to talk about but was coming up blank.

"Tell me about your parents. Or your first boyfriend. Or your job. Anything. Just start talking. I promise it will help."

"I have told you everything about myself. Tell me about you. Tell me about your tattoos." I knew hearing his voice would help calm me, I could listen to his voice all day and never get sick of it. In the back of my mind I realized that it shouldn't be like that for only knowing each other for 2 weeks. I was falling for him and falling fast.

"What do you want to know about my tattoos?"

"How many do you have?

"Too many to count?" he laughed lightly.

"Well tell me about your first one? Tell me anything. Do any have specific meanings?"

"My first one was the McCarty Coat of Arms on my shoulder blade. I got that when I was sixteen, I had to hide it from my parents. Then a few weeks later, on my seventeenth birthday I got my second one which was the Cullen Crest; my mother's maiden name is Cullen. I got that one on my right shoulder blade. After that one, my parents found out and I had to stop until I moved away for college." I listened to him and just as I suspected, all pain and thoughts of the needles were gone. I was captivated by his voice.

"All of my tattoos have some sort of significance, but we would be here for years if I were to tell you all of them." I thought him mumble something along the lines of 'not that I would mind' before he spoke again. "I have a dedication tattoo on my left leg to my little sister, she died when she was 7 from leukemia."

"Oh my God, I am so sorry." I felt so bad, you could hear the sadness in his voice when he spoke of her. I wanted to get up and hug him, to give him comfort.

"It's ok. It was a long time ago."

"So, what is your favorite tattoo on your body?"

He chuckled and I desperately wanted to see his face. "My favorite, besides my family ones, is my pin-up girl. I got her when I turned 21." He swirled around to my head and lifted up his sleeve for me to see the gorgeous woman tattooed on his arm. She was leaning over with her hand on her forehead saluting. She had 1920's styled brown hair, white with blue striped shorts and shirt with an anchor on the shirt to look like a sailor uniform.

"It's beautiful."

"She kinda looks like you." I looked back at his arm. I did notice some similarities, the brown hair and eyes, similar facial features. "It's funny, because I'm the one that drew her up, off of a picture I found. I changed her face a bit but left the rest."

I looked back up into his eyes. He was staring at me, trying to read what I was thinking. I smiled at him and asked, "Are you telling me I'm beautiful?"

"You are more than beautiful. You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen." We were staring into each other's eyes and I could see the truth behind the words. He made me feel the truth behind the statement.

He rolled back to his position and started tattooing again. We spent the rest of the time talking casually. He explained more about his life growing up and talked more about his tattoos. He finally got me talking more about my home life. We shared our secrets and little things no one else knew about ourselves.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything. Thank you to forthelongestday for FINALLY getting this all pretty and beta'd. This was one of my first fics so please be nice, it's just cleaned up.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: First Date<p>

When 5 PM came around Rosalie popped her head in, "Hey, we are leaving, ok?"

"Sure. I just finished the outline so we should maybe take a break before we start on the shading. I will lock up so we won't be interrupted. We can order some dinner too." Emmett moved away and set down his equipment, covering it up with a plastic sheet. He helped me into a sitting position before putting padding over the tattoo so I could put the straps of my tank back on and go to the restroom. When I got back, he had locked the door and was looking through some take-out menus.

I went up to him and took a look at what menus he had.

"What are you in the mood for? My treat." He looked down at the pile in front of him. "We have pizza, burgers, sub shop, Chinese, Italian, Thai; everything and anything."

We ordered our food and waited for it to be delivered. We sat and talked some more about our interests. I was unsurprised to find out he liked rock music and comedies best; the surprise came when he told me he had an appreciation for country music and romantic movies. He wasn't much of a reader but did enjoy cooking, something we had in common.

We ate our food while having an animated conversation about our favorite Kevin Smith movies. We were quoting our favorite lines and laughing at each other.

I looked up at the clock and saw that we had been sitting there for over an hour, "We should probably get this finished so I can let you get home." Luckily, it was Friday so I had two days to let my back rest before I had to go back to work.

We went back into the room after we cleaned up the garbage. I laid back down on the table while he got his equipment set up again and we got started.

He finished up in just about two hours. Emmett pulled away to grab the spray to clean me up, and after the excess ink was wiped away he spread the ointment on my skin. "Do you want to see it before I cover it?"

"Of course!" I smiled up at him.

"Hang on a second. Let me go wash my hands and I'll help you up." He walked away and I started moving my limbs trying to get all the feeling back in them. He walked back in the room still drying his hands. He threw the paper towels in the waste basket and came over to me. He wrapped his hand around my arm as I pulled myself up, using his other hand to steady me until I was in a sitting position. I pulled the front of my top up making sure I was covered and went to stand up.

I didn't feel it until I was already going down. My legs, still asleep and unable to hold my weight, collapsed in on themselves. A strong set of arms came around my waist as I was falling, and Emmett picked me up before setting me back down on the bed.

"Why don't you give yourself a few minutes, I'll get you some water." He walked over to the mini-fridge hiding under the desk in the corner, grabbed two bottles and walked back over, handing me one. "You sit and drink that, while I clean up and then we will take a look."

I nodded and thanked him as he set off to clean all of his equipment. I watched him as he threw out the needles and took the rest of the tattoo gun to the sterilizer. I was watching the muscles in his arms and back move under the tight shirt he wore, watching them bunch and flex. He was so beautiful. His body was amazing but even his soul was perfect.

I felt the pieces of my heart coming together as I watched him. I felt myself fall. I was in love with him. I only hoped that he could feel the same about me.

I was startled out of my epiphany by a hand gently wrapping around my arm. I looked up into Emmett's cerulean blue eyes and felt myself fall harder. I couldn't believe how he had changed me so much in such a short span of time.

"Are you ok? You spaced out." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I'm fine. Sorry"

"Let's go take a look at your back so I can wrap it up." I nodded and grabbed the hand he offered to me. Emmett wrapped his other arm around my lower back with his hand resting on my opposite hip.

I pulled myself to a stand and waited, making sure my legs would hold me before taking a tentative step. We walked to the mirror in the hallway and Emmett handed me a small mirror so I could see. I turned around, took a deep breath, and held the mirror up.

I was speechless. I felt the tears pool and spill over. It was perfect. I looked at all the detail he had put into it; even without the color, it was amazing. I looked over at Emmett who was watching my face with a nervous look, not sure how I was going to react.

When I looked into his eyes, his stance seemed to relax and a smile broke on his face. I set the mirror down on a table and walked over to Emmett. I put my hands on each side of his face and pulled him down. He placed his hands on my hips to steady himself as I looked into his eyes. Unconsciously, our faces moved closer together until our lips touched.

The kiss started out soft and gentle but quickly heated up. We were attacking each other's lips before I felt his tongue run along the crease between my lips. I opened them willingly, touching my tongue to his. We battled for dominance of the kiss, lips and teeth smashing together until we were both panting.

We broke the kiss but kept our bodies close. He placed his forehead against mine and I could feel his breath on my face, the smell and heat driving me mad. He pulled away slightly moving his hand to my chin, pulling my face up so he could see my eyes. His eyes had darkened and I could see the desire running through them. He looked down at my lips before pressing his to mine once, twice, three times.

I smiled and looked back up to his face. "Come on, cover this bad boy up and let's get out of here."

He nodded and smiled back down at me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the table. I sat down and let him cover up the better part of my back with the thick padding. Making sure the tape was stuck down he helped me pull the straps back up on my tank. He patted it again to make sure it was sticking before coming around to face me.

"Ok, make sure you leave it on for an hour then you can take it off and let it breathe. Let me help you put on your sweatshirt."

"Ok."

He helped me put on my sweatshirt so I wouldn't pull on the tape and we walked out to the front waiting area.

We stood around looking awkward before I broke the silence, "Well, you have my credit card information and I prepaid for the whole thing." I rocked back and forth on my heels before turning and walking to the front door. I pulled on the door, meeting resistance. "Can you unlock the door?"

"No." I turned back to him. He was staring down at the floor, shuffling his feet.

"Are you going to let me out? Or are you planning on keeping me here?"

"I don't want you to leave. Can we go out?"

I smiled, "Are you asking me out on a date?" Admitting only to myself that I was a little offended by the way he asked.

"Yeah I am. Would you like to go out with me? We already had dinner but we could see a movie or out for coffee? I don't know, anything, I just want to spend more time with you."

It was so adorable how nervous he was. To see Emmett this huge, hulking, gorgeous man nervous about asking me out on a date. I couldn't hold in the giggle working its way out.

"Ok, coffee sounds good, but I don't know if I could sit in a theater for a whole movie with this padding on my back." I deliberated in my head, how I felt about Emmett before asking him, "Maybe we can go back to my place for a movie?"

He looked up at me with a surprised but delighted grin. I smiled back at him as he nodded and said, "That's sounds good. I would enjoy that."

"Ok. I live in a condo a few miles away, on the outside of town. There is a coffee place on the way."

"Let me just get all this stuff put away. I need to put the money in the safe and stuff; just hang out for a minute." I watched as he grabbed the lock box and headed to the back of the building. The shop went black for a moment before the flood light above the door turned on illuminating me. I saw his form coming down the hall and got up from the couch. I waited for him to meet me up at the front door.

He smiled at me, before walking over to the side panel on the wall. He pushed a few buttons, setting the alarm and walked over to me. He unlocked the door and held it open for me. I walked out and waited for him to follow. I was happy that this was a well-lit street as well as a rather safe neighborhood, filled only with small shops. I watched Emmett as he locked the front door before walking to the side of the building and pulling out the chain-link accordion gate closed and padlocking that as well.

Emmett turned to me when he was finished, "Do you have a car here?"

"Actually, I was anticipating not wanting to drive and called a cab. I figured I'd get home the same way."

"We can just take my car, if that's ok with you?"

"Perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything. Thank you to forthelongestday for FINALLY getting this all pretty and beta'd. This was one of my first fics so please be nice, it's just cleaned up.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Visit 2<p>

We had grabbed coffee that night before heading to my house to watch a few movies. He helped me care for my tattoo before leaving me with a sweet kiss and heading home himself. In the following two weeks we had spent almost every night together, going out to dinner, seeing movies, or just going to one of our homes and hanging out. We never got much further than heavy make-out sessions, both trying to take it slow, but it was getting more and more difficult every time we were together.

Emmett had kept a close eye on my tattoo, helping me take care of it. He said we could make an appointment to do the coloring whenever I had free time. Monday morning I went in and requested that Friday off after making sure Emmett had it free. 'I will always be free for you, babe.' I laughed at him, telling him that he was cheesy, making him laugh as well.

I walked up to the shop at 12, loaded down with bags of subs from the place down the street, chips, pop, and cookies. I looked over at Rosalie and Peter's stations. Rosalie looked up with a smile, she looked to be cleaning up an ankle tattoo on a woman; and Peter was sitting at the table drawing.

"Lunch time guys." I said loudly enough for Emmett to hear in the back and held up the bags. Peter came around the corner and grabbed them before walking over to the counter. Emmett came out his office and pulled me into a hug that lifted me off the floor. When he finally set me down he grabbed my cheeks and pulled my face to his and kissed me deeply.

I heard a throat clear behind us and we turned around to see Rosalie and Peter staring at us, smirking.

I flushed and hid my face in my hands as Emmett's arms wrapped around my waist pulling me back into his body. I could feel his excitement pressed into my backside, I flushed again before looking back up at the couple staring at us.

"What? You guys knew we were together. Why are you staring at us?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie looked at us incredulously, "Because you stood there making out for like five minutes while I wrapped up that customer's tattoo, she paid, and she walked out the door. You didn't notice?"

My face, just going back to its normal color, flashed beat red again as my eyes widened. _He we really just been making out that long? Not even noticing a person walking right by us?_

"You guys need to hit the sheets. Get it out of your system." Rosalie said before taking her food and walking over to the small table and sitting to eat. Peter sent us an apologetic look before grabbing his own food and joining her at the table.

I turned to look up at Emmett, he was staring down at me with a goofy grin on his face, that I couldn't help but reciprocate. He took my hand, grabbed our food and pulled me back into his office.

As soon as the door was shut, Emmett threw the food on the desk and pushed me back into the door. He had me pinned, running his hands up and down my sides. I moved my hands up to tangle into his hair, making it stick up in all directions. He settled his hands on my hips and pushed his body flush against mine. I could feel his hardened erection on my stomach, making me whimper lightly against his lips.

I pulled away to breathe as Emmett moved down to lick and suck on my neck. "I think Rosalie might be right, we need to relieve some of your tension before we can get to work." I smirked as I felt him freeze, his face still buried in my neck, mouth still open with my skin sucked into his mouth. He released my neck and pulled back, I shivered as the cool air hit my wet, heated skin.

He looked into my eyes, confused. I pushed him back, sitting him on the edge of the desk. I grabbed the top of his jeans, unbuttoning and pulling the zipper down carefully. I pushed them down his hips while his boxer-clad cock sprang free. I got his jeans down to his knees and went down on my own knees. I grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down as well, seeing him for the first time.

I had felt him through his jeans a few times while we were fooling around. I knew he was big, but was not prepared for the sight in front of me. I looked at him, hoping that he would fit in my mouth without choking me. I wrapped my hand around him, not quite able to reach the tips of my fingers to the tip of my thumb. I started rubbing my hand up and down, running my thumb over the leaking tip, spreading the natural lubrication. I moved my head closer and flicked the tip of my tongue along his slit.

I heard Emmett gasp in a breath before moaning lowly. I took that as encouragement and moved the hand not wrapped around him, down to grasp his balls. I rolled his balls in my hand as I started licking down his length, lubricating him more. I took his head in my mouth and sucked lightly. Hearing his moans and grunts made me grow wet, I could feel my arousal pooling in my panties.

I licked down his shaft and started nibbling on his ball sac before coming back up to his length. I surprised him by taking in as much as I could at one time.

I could hear him panting, I could feel the tension in his thighs, stopping himself from plowing into my mouth with as much force as I could take. I started sucking harder, scraping my teeth lightly. He growled out at the feel of my teeth, while my one hand was working the rest of his length and my other hand worked at his balls. I could feel him tighten in my hands and started sucking harder, bobbing faster.

"Bella…baby…mmmm…I'm gonna…." Emmett tried to pull away. I hummed around him and took him further down my throat swallowing around his tip. He let out a strangled cry and felt him shoot down my throat. I swallowed everything he gave me as he was moaning my name out above me. I drank him down until he was empty and slowly licked him clean.

I sat back on my heels and pulled up his pants. When he was tucked back in, I stood up and stretching up to kiss him. He grabbed the back of my head, holding me in place, as he forced his tongue in my mouth. I groaned around his tongue as I realized he was tasting himself. I felt his hands reach around and grab my ass. He turned us around and lifted me up on to the desk. Emmett was trying to unbutton my shirt but I pulled away smiling. I loved that I could evoke this type of reaction from the god of a man in front of me.

"Emmett," I tried to get him to pull away from my neck. I pulled his head up and looked into his eyes. "We need to get working so we are not here forever. Let's eat, and maybe later you can return the favor." I winked at him with a smirk on my lips.

His eyes brightened as he returned the smirk. He pulled away from me and walked around the desk. "You are amazing, do you know that?"

I smiled at him and looked deeply into his eyes. I could see his emotions clearly as if he was speaking them out loud. I could see the love and admiration and I couldn't help but return the feelings. I had been nervous to admit my feelings, even to myself, but seeing the look in his eyes I couldn't help but tell him. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

His eyes widened and he looked shocked. My heart started beating faster. _I must have misread him. He must not feel the same. _Tears started to well in my eyes. I felt my body start shaking. I didn't even notice him getting up until he was kneeling in front of me.

He grabbed my face between his large hands. He pulled me up so I was looking into his eyes. "I am so in love with you, I can't even believe it. I have felt this pull towards you since I first saw you that first day. I don't know how it could have happened so fast but I know it did. I want to be with you. I want to love you forever."

His words and the softness in his eyes made the tears I had been holding back finally spill over. I grabbed his face and smashed my lips to his. The kiss started out intense but slowed and became sweet and loving. We whispered 'I love you' to each other over and over between kisses before a sharp rap sounded on the door.

"Are you two done fucking yet or are you just going to forget about finishing her tattoo today?" Rosalie yelled through the door.

Emmett got up and swung the door open. "Would you go away?! We will be starting soon. Just give it a rest." He slammed the door shut again and came back to me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a standing position. He wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me in to a tight hug. He buried his nose in my neck, breathing me in before mumbling, "I guess we should eat so we can start, huh?"

I laughed lightly, "Yeah, that would probably be a good idea."


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything. Thank you to forthelongestday for FINALLY getting this all pretty and beta'd. This was one of my first fics so please be nice, it's just cleaned up.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: New Beginnings<p>

It has been 6 months since I walked into the tattoo shop. 6 months since I fell in love. 6 months since I met my soul-mate. It has been the happiest 6 months of my life. I went into this hoping for closure for my parents' deaths. I never expected to find love along the way.

The day Emmett and I professed our love for each other was the best day of my life. We did eventually get to my tattoo but it took us a little longer to pry ourselves away from each other. While he colored in my tattoo, we discussed what we wanted out of life and out of our relationship. We were both surprised that we wanted many of the same things. We both wanted the wedding, the house, the kids. We wanted to settle down, neither of us giving up our careers but at least take a step back and enjoy life together.

A month ago, we decided to move in together, as Emmett's lease was coming up on his apartment. He still had had 6 weeks left but we decided to push it forward and he officially moved into my condo with me two weeks ago.

It was our six-month anniversary, and Emmett had a special date planned for us. We were going out for a nice dinner and then maybe to a club. I wasn't sure what he had planned so the dress I picked out could easily be both dinner worthy and club worthy. It was black satin that went over my left shoulder and stopped just above my knee. It was ruched in a twist on my left hip and had a straight ruche five-layered neckline. I paired it with 5 inch black strappy heels and a black clutch.

I walked out of the bedroom and was stunned at the vision before me. Emmett was standing there in a black button down and dark wash jeans. He got down on one knee, holding a dozen roses in one hand and a small black velvet box in the other.

I stopped in my tracks and my mind stopped working. I was standing there speechless.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. I have been yours completely since you first spoke to me. I want you to be mine for all others to know and see. I know we haven't known each other very long but I know that what we have is real and it is for forever. Please, say you will be mine forever. Will you marry me?"

I was still frozen, unable to move or make a sound. I could feel the streams of tears falling from my face. I looked down at the unopened box sitting in Emmett's hand. He slowly opened the box and what I saw there broke me out of my silence. The most beautiful three-stone ring I had ever seen sat in the velvet cushions. The middle stone only slightly bigger than the other two stones and the band filled with pave diamonds.

I couldn't make a sound come out of my mouth so I just looked into Emmett's eyes and nodded exuberantly. He laughed at me before getting up and grabbing me up into a bear hug. We held each other tightly for a few minutes before he set me back on my feet and pulled the ring out of the box. He slipped it on my finger and whispered, "Perfect fit."

I grabbed his face and pulled it to mine and started pecking kisses all over, whispering 'I love you' between each kiss. He wiped away the tears on my cheeks before pulling my face to his for a bruising kiss. The kiss turned heated in a moment.

He backed me into the wall next to the bedroom door pushing his body into mine. I could feel his chest on mine, feel his muscular thigh in between my own. I moved my hands to his chest and ripped his shirt open, buttons clinked against the wall before falling silently to the floor. I ran my hands up and down his chest, feeling the muscles quiver under my touch. I pulled away from his mouth and started kissing down his neck, licking and sucking in turn. I reached my hands down to his waist and started undoing his belt. I could feel the erection, standing at full attention, under the jeans and desperately needed to get to it.

He pulled my hands away when his belt was undone but jeans still fully buttoned. I looked up into his face, seeing the lustful gaze. He grabbed my hand and opened the bedroom door again. He walked over to the bed and turned back to me.

"Come here, baby, and take that dress off." I did as I was told, unzipping the dress as I walked over to him. I could see his eyes darken as he noticed the black lace strapless bra and matching thong. He pulled me to him lowering his mouth to my own before pushing me back onto the bed.

"Emmett, I need you please!" I started begging, for what I wasn't quite sure, but I knew I needed something.

"What do you need baby?"

"I need you to touch me, to kiss me, to lick me. Please I need you to do something. I'm on fire."

He pulled me up and reached around, unclasping my bra and pulling it off. I closed my eyes when I felt him lean towards me and cried out when I left his lips on my nipple. He used his hand to stimulate my other breast while his other hand crept down to my play with my lower lips. I was moaning and crying out at every sensation. I could feel his fingers rubbing my pussy lips through my thong, the sensation amazing.

"As much as I love you in this thong, beautiful, it needs to go," and with one strong tug, he ripped it from my body.

"Emmett, please!"

He started working his way down my stomach. He nipped lightly at my hips, where he had lain his newest mark on me, a fairy on each side, one naughty, one nice. He finally made it down to where I needed him. I spread my legs for him in invitation. He didn't hesitate. He dove in with his lips, tongue, and teeth. He drove his tongue into me until I was panting with the need to come. He moved up to my clit, licking all around it without ever making contact. I was shaking with need, going insane with unreleased pleasure. And all at once, he thrust his fingers in me and pulled my clit between his lips. I was pushed over the edge, falling into oblivion as he flicked my clit with his tongue and rubbed my special spot with his fingers.

When I came down from the mind-blowing orgasm, Emmett pulled his fingers out of me and licked them clean. I moaned at the sight, wanting to pleasure him as well, but knew that would have to wait. I needed him in me and I needed him in me now. He crawled back up, kissing my skin at random. I pulled his mouth to mine tasting myself on his lips. I wrapped my arms around to his back, pulling him to me and holding him there.

When the kiss broke, I wrapped my legs around his hips, being careful of the stiletto heels that were still strapped to my feet. He twisted up, moving to position his cock at my entrance before slowly pushing in. I closed my eyes, savoring the feeling of being full. He pulled out slowly before pushing back in. Back and forth, building up speed.

He was pounding into me, spinning his hips slightly, making sure his hipbone rubbed my clit. He sat up, pulling my hips closer, changing the angle. I could feel the tip of his cock rubbing against my g-spot and his balls slapping against my ass. He pulled his hand up, splaying it against my lower stomach and moved his thumb down to rub my clit. I looked into his face and could see the desperation in his face.

"Baby, I'm so close. Come for me, Bella!" Between his commanding voice and his fingers doing their magic, I was more than ready. As he finished speaking, he pinched my clit, sending me over the edge. I screamed his name as I clamped down on his cock. I could feel him explode within me, my muscles milking him for all he had.

As we came down from our highs, I looked at him, "I can't believe you proposed." I could feel the smile threatening to crack my face in two.

He laughed and smiled at me. "Why? Were you not expecting it?"

"Not at all, not yet anyway."

"Well, you said yes, so it must not be a bad thing."

"No, baby. I'm ecstatic. I can't wait to be your wife."

"Good. I can't wait for you to be my wife, either." He leaned down and pecked my lips, before rolling off of me and tucking me into his side.

"I just have one question for you."

"What's that, babe?"

"Do we really have to go to dinner? Or can we stay in bed all night?"

He laughed lightly. "No, babe. We can stay in bed forever."

We cuddled back together talking about the future, before falling asleep wrapped tightly in each other.


End file.
